Irene Adler
Irene Adler is a main character in the film series, Sherlock Holmes. Irene is portrayed by Rachel McAdams. Irene is Sherlock Holmes love interest. She was born in New Jersey but travels to London now and then, mostly to see Sherlock, but this time, its to do a job for the vicious Professor Moriarty. In the original Arthur Conan Doyle books, Irene was only in the book, A Scandal In Bohemia and was never seen again, but in these films, She has divorced her husband, Sherlock has seen her various times and apparently had an affair. Personality Irene is a dangerous femme fatal who is a highly skilled thief and very intelligent. She is confident and has outsmarted Holmes various times and is the only one who has. She is very intellectual but gets in trouble a lot, which Holmes has to get her out of. She is very strong and can crack walnuts with her bare hands. Appearance Irene has long dark hair and is styled curly. She usually wears posh dresses that are the usual 1891 style dress and a big hats with flowers on them. She wears quite heavy eye makeup when she's out. History 'Before ''Sherlock Holmes After a Scandal in Bohemia, Sherlock and Irene had met several times before and Sherlock had probably stopped Irene with her schemes. They had apparently had an affair. She had left Godfrey Norton, who she married at the end of A Scandal in Bohemia. Sherlock Holmes Irene is first seen helping Sherlock fighting at a club, by leaving her handkerchief for him without saying anything and disappearing once again. Three days later, Irene visits Sherlock at 221b Baker street and asks him to help her with a case and find a missing man. He learns that she is working for a man who clearly intimidates her, which is unusual for Irene. When he finds her missing man dead and buried, He visits her house and she knocks him out with a spiked drink. When he wakes up, he is handcuffed to her bed, a cushion covering the key to set him free. When Sherlock and Watson are trying to capture their adversary, Lord Blackwood, he had tied her up in chains and almost kills her, Sherlock and Watson manage to save her but the building blows up, seriously wounding Watson. When Sherlock wakes up, Irene is gone and Watson was taken to the hospital but Sherlock is told he is now a fugitive and there is a warrant for his arrest, but the police man who told him lets him go. A couples days later, Watson still in the hospital and his fiancé, Mary Morstan, Worried sick, Sherlock takes the peace to try and work out what Lord Blackwood is doing by performing one of Blackwood's black magic rituals. When he wakes up after performing it, Irene has returned once again and Watson is out of hospital after taking the shrapnel from the explosion out himself. Sherlock tells them to go when he has to be taken to see yet another adversary, Lord Coward, who is very high up and signed his arrest warrant. They meet again when he jumps out of the window into the water, where Watson and Irene were waiting in a boat. After Irene helps Sherlock dismantle one of Blackwood's deadly devices, she runs away but is followed by Sherlock and Blackwood. After he pushes her off London's unfinished bridge, Sherlock and Blackwood fight, which ends up with Blackwood being hanged with chains accidently. After the fight, Sherlock checks if Irene was alright and he handcuffs her and she warns him about her boss, Professor Moriarty. Sherlock Holmes: A Game Of Shadows' the film starts with Irene delivering a package to Herr Dr. Hoffmanstahl; payment for a letter he was to deliver. Hoffmanstahl opens the package, triggering a hidden bomb that is prevented from detonating by the intervention of Sherlock Holmes. Holmes takes the letter while Adler and Hoffmanstahl escape. Holmes finds Hoffmanstahl assassinated moments later. Irene meets up with Professor Moriarty in a public tea room, but after one of his men gets rid of all the people, Moriarty fires Irene and she leaves the tea room. Moriarty later tells Sherlock that before she was able to leave the tea room, the poison he had put in her tea had taken affect and she had died and for proof, he gave him her engraved handkerchief with the initials ''I.A. Category:Roles